dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tactics: Extreme Z-Battle: Family Kamehameha/@comment-30412131-20180830161200/@comment-30412131-20180830165457
Uhm.... Apparently, I got issues in terms of updating the table.... I wasn't allowed to edit the page.... so.... I think i'll just note it down here. Sorry for all the fuss though.... Team Name: Power of Turles (Battle against EZA 1-10, 21-30+) AGL Super 17: If you have movie boss turles, it would be better but this will do since he supports your main damage dealers which are the AGL great ape Turles and the AGL movie boss category turles. Recommended to stay out of rotation since he doesn't tank that well. Necessity: important for leader skill AGL Great Ape Turles: This man is one of your best damage leaders for this team as this turles would deal a constant 1.2-1.6 mil per turn if he is SA 10. He tanks quite decent which is roughly around 16k per enemy hit and roughly around 46k per enemy super if added with the hidden potential system with no dupe. His transformation would also come in handy as it would let you survive longer for 2 turns and he will hit hard due to the movie boss category. Necessity: Essential AGL Golden Frieza This man I believe is one of the best units for tanking especially in EZAs since he blocks around 90% of damage. Sadly, his passive dies down when your HP goes below 50% HP but he still tanks decently despite the passive not activating due to the movie boss category. Put him in the rotation depending on where the enemy is hitting. Just hope that he tanks all of the enemy super attacks. Necessity: Important AGL Super saiyan Rose Goku Black He isn't really that important in this team but he still deals quite a decent amount and the ki+3 would be quite useful at times. You could replace this man with AGL Boujack or another AGL unit with the movie boss category. Not recommended to be put into rotation Necessity: Not very important AGL Super vegito His 80% damage reduction prove to be quite useful but due to the limitations of the leader skill, he doesn't really get that much boost meaning that he will lack defense. This causes him to receive at least maybe 16k per enemy hit. If rainbow starred, he will tank around 3k per enemy hit. Put him in rotation depending on where the enemy is hitting but hope that he doesn't get super attacked by the enemy. Could be replaced by any other unit with movie boss category Necessity: Not very important Int Janemba A good replacement if you don't have the Str variation of him. He blocks quite well due to his passive always receiving a guard reaching around 11-16k per enemy hit and blocking around 55k per enemy super. He actually prove to be quite useful in this team which makes him quite necessary but possibly could be replaced with any other AGL unit with the movie boss category. Necessity: Important but could be replaced with the STR variant. Friend: AGL turles Very important for this team. Without him, You wouldn't even stand a chance against the enemy dealing approximently around 1.2-1.6 million per super and also best paired with the AGL Great Ape Turles. His passive which is Ki+3 and attack +40% makes him even more painful for him and his allies which could deal lots to the boss. Necessity: A must use Strategy: The strategy would be to pair the AGL Giant Ape Turles and the AGL Movie boss Turles together in the same rotation. The other rotations are usually for tanking damage for the turles rotation to appear again. Make sure that you position the tanking units well and make sure that Super 17 and Rose doesn't get hit no matter the circumstances because it would damage you greatly which will causes AGL Golden frieza's passive to disappear. If your rotation doesn't seem to favour you or the AGL turles didn't pair up with the other turles, i recommend to rotate out the turles so that he could be paired up with the other turles since your team consist of tanking units except for Super 17 and AGL rose. If the circumstances would be that you want to rotate out the Super 17 and AGL rose but the enemy is all hitting in the back row, just keep them in rotation and pray that the enemy doesn't do the same thing again. If you get a rotation where Super 17 and AGL rose are in the same rotation, you can either pray to god that he hits in the same location so that your movie boss category unit could tank the damage there/AGL golden frieza or just restart the battle cause the battle uses no stamina to begin with.